Juntos Para siempre
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Noiz y Koujaku han comenzado una relación, comienzan a ver cómo puede funcionar esto pero, las chicas de Koujaku hacen ver a Noiz que esto no funcionara ¿Cómo podría solucionarlo Koujaku? KoujakuXNoiz -OneShort-


**Bueno pues les traigo un fanfic de Koujaku X Noiz, donde Noiz es el uke :DD espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo, creo que esta algo explicito, quizá no. Pero si les gusta un review no está mal para saberlo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Nitro-chiral y DRAMAtical murder.**

* * *

><p><strong>JUNTOS. PARA SIEMPRE.<strong>

Seguía sin explicarse como había terminado en el parque esperando al "anciano Koujaku", definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Pero, ahí estaba, esperándolo, mientras pensaba en vanidades, como si su cabello se veía bien o si el sudor en sus axilas comenzaba a expedir un olor peculiar.

Negó con la cabeza ansiosamente, no debía pensar en esas cosas, su relación con Koujaku había comenzado hace una semana en la casa de Aoba pero, ahora, era complicado…

Sobre todo para Noiz.

-Hola- Koujaku se acerco a Noiz, que hacia un leve puchero.

-Hola- Dijo en un susurro casi inentendible. Koujaku tomo asiento a un lado de Noiz para proceder a tomar su mano. Noiz aparto la mano bruscamente y los dos se vieron a los ojos perplejamente.

-Perdón, costumbre- Menciono apenado Noiz, mientras se acomodaba su gorro en la cabeza.

-Sí, está bien, incluso para mi es extraño- El mayor se acomodo en la pequeña banca del parque y se puso a cavilar sobre toda la situación.

-Bueno y ¿Cuál es tu plan de una cita?- Cuestiono Noiz alzando la vista mientras intentaba despistar la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-Pues, besarnos esta en el plan-

El rubor subió por las mejillas de Noiz y volteo a verlo con gesto incomodo.

-Cállate, eso no pasara en público- Dejo el asiento atrás y comenzó andar-Suficiente es que me vean contigo.-

-Rabiar no te ayudara en nada pequeño- Corrió lentamente para alcanzarlo. No estaba tan lejos, aun.

-Bueno entonces…- Noiz alzo la ceja esperando que Koujaku hablara sobre los planes para ese día.

-Entonces, vamos a pasear un rato- Continuo la frase del otro.

Noiz fijo la vista en Koujaku, nunca antes se había detenido a verlo tan minuciosamente.

Se veía sexy. Su cabello largo era muy sedoso y su cuerpo con todas esas marcas era tan interesante y los tatuajes aun mas, a pesar de su historia. Quizá no sería mala idea besarse.

Antes de que Noiz pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se escucharon unos chillidos a lo lejos pero, cada vez más cerca. Una jauría de chicas (como diría Noiz) se acercaron velozmente a Koujaku.

-¡Koujaku-sama! – Chillaron todas a la vez, la risa nerviosa de Koujaku se poso sobre ellas.

Noiz retrocedió unos cuantos pasos al sentir como toda esa masa ocupaba su lugar, cuando termino de retroceder analizo la situación y cruzo los brazos.

-chicas, chicas tranquilas- intento calmar a las pequeñas montoneras pero, seguían gritando animosas, hasta que después de otros, tantos, "tranquilas" de parte de Koujaku, comenzaron a guardar silencio.

-Diga- Dijo una, mirándolo con suma admiración.

-Tengo compañía- Su mano hiso un ademan mostrando al chico con el puchero en la boca, y el seño fruncido.

-¡Tsk!- Noiz solo procedió a bajar los brazos y poner un rostro indiferente.

-¿Por qué esta con ese chico feo Koujaku-sama?, ni siquiera tiene un lindo cabello, es más, ni siquiera se le ve bien el rostro- Se burlo una.

…¡Feo!

-¿Feo?- menciono atónito Noiz.

-¡No es feo! Me gustaría que no lo insultaran- Gruño con cierta furia al escuchar las ofensas de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

-Pero Koujaku-sama, usted es muy atractivo, juntarse con personas tan desadaptadas como él, solo le hará lucir menos guapo- insistió otra.

-¡No es feo!- Koujaku iba a agregar algo mas pero, noto que Noiz había continuado el camino y lo estaba dejando atrás. Koujaku se abrió paso entre un montón de chicas que le miraban decepcionadas.

-¡Noiz! – Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y sujeto su mano. Noiz volvió a zafarse rápidamente.

-Déjame, creo que esto no funcionara, ¡anciano pervertido!- Soltó en un tono molesto pero, su rostro era tan neutral.

-¿Qué dices? Pero, si aun no hemos probado nada- Koujaku frunció el seño, mientras veía lo alterado que estaba Noiz, internamente.

-Me molestan, son idiotas, vanidosas, son _pegostiosas_, no te dejaran en paz nunca y yo no pienso lidiar con tus estúpidas fans y no tolerare sus insultos, prefiero volver a vivir solo, que soportarte a ti y a tu jauría de "amigas"- Estaba irritado, bastante al parecer; Las chicas habían logrado ponerlo de mal humor.

-Noiz comprendo que estés molesto pero, son mis clientes no puedo simplemente abandonar mi negocio-

-Comprendo eso, por eso no te pido que lo hagas pero, seguro si puedes desacerté de una relación de menos de una semana- Se dio la vuelta y siguió andando molesto.

Koujaku sujeto la mano de Noiz, esta vez más fuerte, para que no se zafara; quizá demasiado fuerte.

-Koujaku suéltame, ¡Anciano pervertido!- Intento golpear la mano de Koujaku mientras se resistía pero, Noiz nunca fue fuerte físicamente, así que termino por ser arrastrado. Entraron a la casa de Koujaku.

Esa casa hermosa y rustica con luz roja, tenue, que entraba por las ventanas, y con pétalos de sakura adornando puertas y ventanas. Un hogar típico japonés.

-escúchame, hablare con ellas, les explicare que eres mi pareja. Tendrán que respetarte- Sacudió fuertemente la mano de Noiz y le hiso caer sobre la cama. –Por qué no pienso dejarte, me gustas demasiado- Koujaku paso a la cama y después a sujetar con una sola mano ambas manos de Noiz, este intento zafarse nuevamente pero, volvió a fallar. Las piernas de Koujaku separaban las dos piernas de Noiz, y la respiración agitada de Koujaku pegaba en los oídos descubiertos del alemán.

-Koujaku- Susurro Noiz en un tono intenso, su expresión era apacible, algo frustrada pero, Koujaku pudo ver más allá de esa expresión de sus ojos, Noiz quería esto, Noiz quería que Koujaku lo hiciera suyo.

Koujaku comenzó a desnudarse. En un ágil movimiento, el kimono callo de seco en la cama, volvió a sujetar las manos de Noiz con una sola de sus manos. Noiz no apartaba la vista del formado cuerpo de Koujaku y por un momento se sintió insuficiente, sintió que Koujaku era demasiado para él, aunque fuera un viejo pervertido, estaba en muy buena forma y siendo sincero consigo mismo, el no estaba tan bien cuidado.

-¿Qué piensas?- La mano libre de Koujaku, se avetoro por debajo de la ropa de Noiz pero, este volteo la mirada. Lo estaba rechazando.

-Suéltame- Gruño, mientras le miraba enfadado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Koujaku intento aclarar esta confusa situación, sintió como Noiz empezó a retorcerse en la cama. Koujaku molesto le planto un beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, se podía saborear el piercing en la lengua de Noiz y parecía el punto débil del muchacho. Koujaku siguió rosando el piercing; Noiz ahogo un gemido en el beso. Un gemido de placer y el placer de Noiz se volvieron en pación, profundizando el beso, haciéndolo algo mas intimo. Podían saborearse perfectamente uno al otro.

Noiz sintió como la temperatura subía en la habitación, la saliva que se escapaba de sus bocas le hacía sentir extrañamente excitado.

-Noiz- Suspiro Koujaku contra los labios de su acompañante.

Noiz no dijo nada. Koujaku no supo cómo interpretar aquello pero, decidió continuar, despojo a Noiz de su ropa, lentamente, tan suavemente que Noiz comenzó a cohibirse por la forma tan minuciosa en la que Koujaku analizaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Saboreándolo.

-No veas- Renegó Noiz con un tono avergonzado. Koujaku rio un poco, soltó su cabello negro y comenzó a lamer las piernas blancas de Noiz. De la ingle hasta la rodilla, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Noiz se estremecía por las caricias de su lengua. La mano izquierda de Koujaku apretó firmemente el trasero de Noiz y se deslizo duramente hasta llegar al miembro de Noiz; el cual masajeo otro tanto.

Noiz apretaba sus labios intentando no mostrar cuanto ralamente estaba disfrutando esto. La verdad es que sentía todo un cosquilleo recorriéndole la espalda. Koujaku abandono el masaje y prosigo lamiendo su vientre hasta los pezones de Noiz. Tan suaves.

-¡Ah!- Sin poder evitarlo, Noiz soltó un suspiro agudo, con una voz que nunca había escuchado. Se sintió sobre manera avergonzado, por otro lado, quería más, más de esa sensación. Noiz sujeto el cabello de Koujaku y apretó la boca de Koujaku contra su pecho, afirmando que eso le daba mucho placer.

Koujaku le dio lo que quería, lamio sus pezones, los succionaba de vez en cuando y les mordía en ocasiones. Los gemidos de Noiz se hacían más constantes, estaba excitado y se notaba en el tono de su voz.

-Entra en mi- Noiz suspiro como pudo, aunque sonaba mas como un gruñido desesperado - ¡Penétrame Koujaku!- Rasguño suavemente la espalda de Koujaku.

Koujaku sintió un deseo incontrolable de obedecerlo, creía que Aoba era el único que podía usar su voz como un arma. El miembro de Koujaku se mostraba muy excitado. Tomo las caderas de Noiz y le acomodo en la cama para poder entrar en él. Koujaku coloco su miembro en la entrada de Noiz y comenzó a empujarlo en su interior.

Noiz cerró sus piernas por inercia y sentía como todo su cuerpo se excitaba al sentir como avanzaba el miembro de Koujaku en su interior. La cara de Noiz se ruborizo completamente y los gemidos se escapaban tan descaradamente de su boca pero, le gustaba agitarse así para Koujaku.

Koujaku por fin había llegado al tope, del interior de Noiz. Koujaku acerco su frente a la de Noiz y le deposito un beso, a esos labios húmedos y temblorosos.

-Te amo- Susurro Koujaku y comenzó a apartarse del rostro del contrario. Tomo firmemente los brazos de Noiz y le obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas, para que pudieran abrazarse uno al otro, pasando los brazos de Noiz por detrás de su cuello.

-Te amo también- Tartamudeo Noiz, mientras le temblaba la voz, mientras gemía suavemente.

Koujaku sujeto las caderas de Noiz y comenzó a sacudirlo lentamente de arriba abajo, entrando y moviéndose en su interior. Los gemidos Noiz sonaron en toda la habitación. Se aferro al cuerpo de Koujaku, mientras dejaba que le manejara a su antojo. Koujaku comenzó a excitarse más por los sonidos que producía la aguda y sensual voz de Noiz, mas por el rose que se producía entre ambos cuerpos, las piernas de Noiz se aferraban fuertemente a la cintura de Koujaku, dejándose llevar completamente por el placer, sin preocuparse acaso por el nivel en que su voz resonaba en la habitación.

El calor aumentaba por cada movimiento que producían los dos cuerpos. Las uñas de Noiz se clavaron en la espalda de Koujaku cuando sintió como el miembro del otro palpitaba en su interior, Koujaku moridlo el hombro de Noiz, mientras gruñía excitado.

-¡Aaah!- Noiz soltó un gemido mas alargado, mientras mostraba excitación en su rostro y se aferraba desesperadamente a la espalda de Koujaku, su cuerpo se curvaba involuntariamente hacia atrás, mientras se corría casi al mismo tiempo que Koujaku.

-Ya, ya- Koujaku consolaba a Noiz, mientras este temblaba excitado enzima suyo; abrazado a él. Noiz sollozaba un poco, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

-Eres increíble- Comento Noiz con una sonrisa casi invisible, mientras sujetaba el rostro del otro. Koujaku recostó a Noiz sobre la cama y empujo sus piernas para salir de él.

-Tú eres más increíble- Acaricio la frente de Noiz suavemente, mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-Tal, tal vez esto si funcione- Comento Noiz con naturalidad ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Pues quizá- Koujaku deposito un beso corto en los labios de Noiz -Me encantas- Acaricio las piernas de Noiz -Todo en ti me encanta-

-¡Ja, pervertido!- Noiz se envolvió en las sabanas, aspiraba el olor de Koujaku en ellas, esto funcionaria, estaba seguro. Porque jamás volvería a sentirse de la misma forma con otra persona, porque quizá era Koujaku el único que podía hacerle sentir tanto placer, quizá Koujaku era el único que podía hacer que Noiz se sintiera amado; incluso en el sexo.

-Te amo- Koujaku abrazo a Noiz y susurro esas palabras contra su nuca.

-Yo, también, te amo- Contesto Noiz mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Koujaku abrazándole. Era la escena perfecta y haría lo que fuera para quedarse así. Juntos. Para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí termina es un one short asi que no hay conti –w- pero quizá haga otro de esta pareja después, ya sabes ver a Noiz de uke apasiona a cualquier fujoshi -w- es lindo. Si les gusto déjenme un comentario :D se los agradecería, y pues "vivieron felices para siempre" fin XD.<strong>

**¿review?**


End file.
